The Second Spell!
The Second Spell! (第二の術ラシルド!, Daini no jutsu Rashirudo!) is the third episode of the Zatch Bell! anime series. This episode is the premiere of Zatch's second spell. This is also the first episode we see a Mamodo's spellbook being burned. Short Summary Zatch wants to go to school with Kiyo, but Kiyo does not want him to. When Zatch asks what he should do, Kiyo makes the Volcan 300, which Zatch instantly loves and plays with. At school, Kiyo becomes more popular after saving the hostages at the Mochinoki Bank. Kane, however, is frustrated that Kiyo is more popular, and insists Kiyo hasn't changed. While walking home, Zatch and Kiyo are attacked by Reycom and Hosokawa. Hosokawa says that he wants Zatch and his spell book, so he can have another mamodo to help him rob stores. Hosokawa explains he used to work as a delivery man, and one day when he went to his cold storage warehouse, he met Reycom. Hosokawa is fired one day, and Reycom insists that Hosokawa read his book. Hosokawa casts a spell, and begins to rob from other people. Kiyo notices that while Hosokawa is wearing nice clothes, Reycom looks very poor. Hosokawa replies that Reycom is just a tool, enraging Kiyo and starting a fight. A part of Kiyo's body is frozen to the ground when Reycom casts Furizudo, and Hosokawa grabs Zatch and his book. However, Hosokawa cannot read Zatch's book, revealing that book owners cannot read each other's books. Zatch frees Kiyo from the ice with Zakeru. Reycom tells Kiyo he likes being mistreated by Hosokawa, and knows he is a rotten burglar. When Zatch and Kiyo are losing the battle, Kiyo casts the second spell, Rashirudo. A giant shield is summoned, and Reycom's Gikor spell is reflected back at him. Reycom's book is burnt as a result, and he slowly disappears. Long Summary As the episode begins, Kiyo is once again looking through Zatch's spell book, attempting to puzzle out the second spell, Rashield. But he has little luck, and soon abandons the task. When Zatch announces that he'll be accompanying Kiyo to school, Kiyo is alarmed and yells at Zatch in an attempt to keep him from following Kiyo. Zatch does not take this well, and demands to know what he's supposed to do by himself. Kiyo, ever the genius, quickly whips up a small cardboard doll called the Volcan 300 to keep Zatch occupied while he slips out to school. Though Zatch adores the toy, he follows Kiyo anyway, bringing the Volcan 300 along for the ride. Kiyo is annoyed to discover that because of the bank incident that occurred the previous day, everyone is convinced he's some kind of freakish hero and therefore everyone stares at him and whispers about him behind his back. Kiyo is further irritated when Zatch pops up, despite Kiyo's efforts to keep Zatch at home. Suzy shows Kiyo the article, and informs him of his situation. Zatch is pleased to see that Kiyo is finally "making friends" with his ates. Kane, the bully, is not. He stands up and protests that Kiyo is still the same stuck-up snob that he's always been. An outraged Zatch leaps out of Kiyo's book bag and jumps on Kane's head, yelling at him. Just as Kane is about to pound the little kid into the wall, a teacher shows up and forces Kane to go back to his seat, and takes Zatch to the nurse's office for the day (much to Kiyo's relief). After school, Kiyo and Zatch are walking home with Suzy. Kiyo is still dubious of his ate's praise, and Suzy whispers to Zatch that Kiyo has "never been exactly popular". She asks Zatch to take care of him, but then Kiyo demands to know what they're talking about, and Suzy runs off. Later, Zatch talks about how much he likes Suzy. Kiyo begins to comment. But before Zatch can make out Kiyo's reply, their conversation is interrupted by the force of a spell knocking them both off their feet. The bank robber and his ice Mamodo reappear. It turns out their names are Hosokawa (the man) and Reycom (the Mamodo), and Hosokawa is out to capture Zatch and his spell book. Kiyo refuses to let them take Zatch, and Zatch attempts to blow them away with the Volcan 300's, "rocket blasts". It doesn't work, mainly because the Volcan 300 does not have rocket blasts. Kiyo tells Zatch to run, but Reycom's Gikor spell pushes ice crystals up through the ground behind Kiyo to block Zatch's escape. Kiyo asks where Hosokawa found Reycom, and after a vaguely pointless but very funny exchange between Zatch and Kiyo, Hosokawa explains how he found Reycom. The man had been a truck driver who, on one of his runs, discovered Reycom eating frozen fish out of a storage warehouse's supply. Even though Hosokawa left, Reycom soon reappeared and refused to stop following the man. One day soon after, when Hosokawa was angry because his boss had fired him, Reycom offered him the spell book. Though skeptical at first, Hosokawa soon discovered Reycom's powers and how they are fueled by anger and hatred, and set about using them for revenge and to make himself rich. He then reveals that he also wants Zatch for these purposes. Kiyo is disgusted by Hosokawa's greed, and points out that the man has used Reycom's powers for nothing but his own wants. Hosokawa claims that his Mamodo is nothing more than a tool, making Kiyo and Zatch both furious. Both sides flip open their spell books, and each send spells towards each other. The blasts collide in mid-air, throwing both parties backwards. But unlike Kiyo, Hosokawa is able to send another barrage of ice towards Kiyo and Zatch right after the first one. Our heroes just barely managed to avoid it, and Kiyo realizes he can't handle his spell nearly that well. Kiyo is further surprised to see that Reycom and Hosokawa can use their second spell, Freezudo, and Kiyo's right arm is frozen to the ground in a solid layer of ice. Hosokawa laughs at Kiyo, and claims that the Mamodos are freaks. Zatch is outraged and lunges at the larger man, but Hosokawa catches Zatch and takes his spell book. Hosokawa discovers he can't read Zatch's spell book, but remembers the name of the spell that Kiyo had used earlier and attempts to cast it. But nothing happens, much to Hosokawa's dismay. Disgusted, the man kicks Zatch back to Kiyo. But Zatch tackles Hosokawa and retakes his spell book, bringing it back to Kiyo. As Hosokawa and Reycom send another barrage of ice towards Kiyo and Zatch, Kiyo focuses his anger onto the ice that holds his arm captive, and manages to break free. Zatch and Kiyo direct a bolt of lightning towards their foes, and it hits Reycom squarely. Kiyo's up on his feet again, and ready to fight. Kiyo asks Reycom why he puts up with Hosokawa. Reycom claims that he knows what Hosokawa uses him for is wrong, but that hatred makes Reycom grow stronger, so he gains as much from it as Hosokawa does. Kiyo decides they're both crazy, but doesn't have enough time to think it over as another Freezudo blast of ice comes at them. Kiyo realizes that his Zaker isn't going to be enough, and decides to risk trying the 2nd spell in his book, Rashield. As another blast of ice comes to finish them off, Kiyo and Zatch cast Rashield, and a wall of lightning rises up before them and throws the now-lightning-charged ice back at their opponents. The attack hits Hosokawa and Reycom directly, ending the fight. But part of the ice hits Reycom's spell book, igniting a blue flame that burns along the cover. Reycom tries desperately to put it out, but his book burns to ashes, and when it goes up in flames, so does the Reycom. Hosokawa, Zatch, and Kiyo are both sobered by the Mamodo's disappearance. Then it cuts to the other two people that watch the battle from above. One of them, a blond woman, turns away, making it clear that this is not the first time she has seen this happen. And it won't be the last. New content shown Spells * Rashirudo * Furizudo Trivia *In the manga this would be the first appearance of Reycom and Hosokawa. *In the anime Zatch's toy companion Vulcan 300 appears much earlier than in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Season One